


Wasting All These Tears

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Hurt, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by 'Wasting All These Tears'. I'm angsty lately. I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting All These Tears

“I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor

My loneliness was rattling the windows

You said you don't want me anymore…”

 

Dom warned Billy not to make him sing. He had, several times, and yet, here he was, standing on the little stage, mic in his hands and a song meant for a flowery voice getting his gravel thrown to it as he sings along with the words on the screen. It fits, really. It’s bringing up memories, helping him get into it as he throws himself into it, not looking to see how the smug little fuck is taking it. He doesn’t want to see if he’s catching on, he wants to sing and see if it blocks out the memories that haunt him.

 

“And you left me

Standing on a corner crying,

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

'Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you…”

 

He’s shaking as he recalls the night it all happened. The night Billy had told him that he couldn’t do it anymore, that he needed to try and be good for Allison. His chest is heaving as he sings, Billy’s face in his mind’s eye as he watches him explain again, then the way he turns and walks away, leaving Dom there to crumble and fall, tears wracking his frame and making him feel so fucking helpless and sad and  _ unwanted.  _ It’s hell, and he’s back there, and it’s not going away, so he moves to the next verse. 

 

“You ain't worth another sleepless night

And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind

'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give

What you did, boy, I'll never forget.”

 

His voice gets dangerously soft as he sings the next part, the words making him both mad and hurt. It feels so conflicting in his heart, finally turning to see Billy and noting that he’s got it. His eyes scream of regret and he is going pale as Dom leans into the microphone, shifting his small frame to the music, noticing the people out on the floor cheering and dancing along. They don’t know that Dom’s back on that fucking corner, the rain pouring and soaking him to the bone as the love of his life walks away, wearing a ring that will tie him to another person. Someone who isn’t the person Billy promised.

 

“And you left me

Standing on a corner crying,

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

'Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you--”

 

He wails his way through the chorus twice in a row, the pain pouring out in his words, his face wet with what he now realizes are tears, and not sweat, Billy gone from his spot by the stage and off somewhere. Dom thinks bitterly that he can guess, that Billy’s slunk off to go sooth his own guilt, Dom letting the anger take over as he all but screams the words into the small device in his hand, eyes closed and people cheering harder as he he lets go, the second time he hits the chorus going soft for a second before he goes back to forcing it out, letting it cure the poison that’s been eating at his soul this whole time. The song is almost over, only one more verse left, and he’s shaking as he all but whispers it. 

 

“I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor…”

 

The song’s done now, and he’s greeted by cheering people, then his friends, all of whom seem to know what he’s just gone through. Sean’s arm wrapps his shoulder, Elijah slipping his around Dom’s hips, Orly coming behind him and squeezing in as well, Sean’s voice against his ear as he’s led to a table covered in drinks.

“Bill left. I thought it might upset you, but I think now… maybe it’s a good thing.”

Elijah squeezes him, leaning to kiss his temple and murmuring.

“None of us realized how bad it was for you, Dom… I’m sorry.”

His head shakes, a kiss being returned to Elijah and his voice soft as he stares at the stage, confusion flooding him and making him grateful at the same time as he drains a drink.

“I’m okay. I’m done… there’s no point letting it hurt me. He’s a grown man, he’s made his choice, right? Its all fine.”

  
He needs to thank Bill for making him sing next time he sees him. 


End file.
